A Collection of Destiel stories
by SophieStoryTime
Summary: Each chapter is a different Destiel story! Most will be rated T, but there may be a few Ms. Rating will be at the top of each story. I hope you enjoy!
1. New Shirt

**Castiel is human in this story. **

**Castiel's shirt is coated in blood so Dean lends him a new one. However Castiel struggles to get his tie off so Dean assists him...**

**Rated T**

****"Dude, you're going to have to get a new shirt" Sam said, eyeing the bloodstains on Castiel's front. Cas tilted his head sideways and looked down.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't think poor Lauren is going to enjoy an interview from a man coated in blood." Sam sighed.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache come on. This case was driving him crazy and he had a lot of papers to go through. Dean had gone of somewhere leaving Sam with Cas who kept asking annoying questions.

"I can see how it would cause her distress." Cas said, rubbing the dried blood with his thumb.

Dean unlocked the door and slammed it behind him, clearly in a huff about something.

"Lauren has decided to do the interview today. Some family thing she has to go to tomorrow." Dean explained.

"Ok. Did you arrange a time?" Sam asked in his calmest voice.

"Yeah. Cas and I have to be there in ten damn minutes." Dean said angrily.

"You two better get going. Make sure to buy Cas a new shirt on the way." Sam said, flicking through his papers.

"No time. (Dean turned to Cas) You can borrow one of mine. We're about the same size." Dean said.

"Thank you Dean, I appreciate it." Cas replied.

Dean went over to his pile of stuff and started throwing clothes into the air, desperately looking for a plain white shirt. He wanted to get this over and done with. That Lauren girl freaked him out.

"Urgh that stinks." Sam groaned as he caught a flying shirt.

"It's the smell of a man Sammy." Dean replied cockily, grinning from ear to ear.

Sam scoffed and threw the shirt back at Dean.

"Ah ha!" Dean said proudly, producing the shirt he was looking for.

He handed it to his best friend, Cas.

"Is that a sauce stain?" Sam pointed out.

"BBQ sauce from...Texas I think." Dean said.

"Look you two have to get going. Cas, quickly change in the bathroom." Sam directed.

"Ok. Once again, thank you Dean." Cas said.

"No big deal man." Dean replied.

It wasn't long before they heard Cas' voice from inside the tiny bathroom.

"I seem to have a problem!" He called desperately.

"Bet he fell in the shower." Dean whispered to Sam.

"What is it?" Sam called, ignoring his immature big brother.

"I have tangled myself up in my tie." Cas replied.

"Go help him Dean, I need to go through all this stuff." Sam snapped.

Dean sighed and got up, promising himself he would find a way to get Sam back.

"Are you decent?" Dean called through the door.

"I don't understand..." Cas' confused voice replied.

"Are you wearing clothes?" Dean sighed, shaking his head.

"Yes." Cas replied.

Dean pushed the door open and almost fell over laughing. He clutched his sides and lent against the sink, wiping away the tears. Castiel had one hand tied to the shower and the other tied to his head.

"How on Earth did you manage this?" Dean panted, regaining his posture.

"I don't know Dean. Please help me!" Cas pleaded.

"Fine." Dean said.

He stepped closer to Cas, invading what he had taught him was personal space. His heart started racing as he felt Cas' warm breath tickle his cheek. He looked into those desperate blue eyes and felt his knees go weak. His fingers were trembling slightly as he released Cas' hand from the rotten shower. He then untied his other hand from his face. Deans hand brushed Cas' face and Cas turned a violent shade of pink.

"Can I try something?" Dean asked, his voice wavering.

"Ok..." Cas allowed, even though he was totally confused.

Castiel tilted his head sideways and Dean tied the tie around his eyes.

"I don't understand Dean." Cas said.

"I think you're going to like it." Dean whispered.

"Why would I like not being able to see?" Cas asked.

Dean closed his eyes and kissed Cas, shutting him up. He could Cas freeze up, but eventually he relaxed and opened his mouth slightly. Dean pushed his tongue inside Cas' inviting mouth. He was desperate to explore and taste the man before him.

"What the hell guys." Sam said.

"Piss off Sam, go interview Lauren for yourself. Chick gives me the creeps." Dean hissed, kicking the door in Sam's face.

"Now where were we?" Dean purred.


	2. Promise

**Sam helps Cas set up a date for Cas and Dean. The couple watch a film in the motel room and Dean gets scared. **

**Rated T**

Sam leant back in his chair, running his fingers through his grimy hair. He really wanted to take a shower but his older brother Dean had beat him to it. Sam closed his eyes and decided he would use these precious few minutes to relax. The only sound was the shower running and the flutter of wings.

_The flutter of wings._

"Cas?" Sam cried, flying forward in his seat and opening his eyes.

He had not heard from his angel friend for a few weeks and had started worrying, especially when Castiel hadn't been coming even when Dean called.

"Hello Sam." Cas replied.

"It's great to finally hear from you! How are things going?" Sam asked.

"Things could be better, but that is not what I have come to talk about." Castiel sighed.

"Oh ok. Should we wait for Dean?" Sam said, looking over to the bathroom door.

"No." Castiel said quickly.

Sam looked at him and raised an eyebrow. The angel had gone suddenly pale and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"It is Dean whom I have come to talk about." Cas explained.

"Let me get this straight. You, an angel of the Lord, want to take my brother out on a date. My brother. Dean. The totally straight guy." Sam said, pacing back and forth.

"Yes." Castiel answered, as if it was obvious.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair once again. He wanted to help his friend Cas, especially with what he was currently going through…but…come on! Dean would only say no and upset Castiel. But on the other hand Dean had been worried about Cas. Really worried. Heck, he owed Cas something for all the times he had saved his sorry ass.

"Fine. But you do _exactly _as I say. Got that?" Sam said eventually.

"Of course! Thank you so much Sam!" Castiel said, his eyes sparkling.

"I'm going to the Library; see if there is anything useful there." Sam called to Dean.

It was a few days after Cas' secret visit. Sam and Dean had been busy, but at last, Dean had some spare time on his hands.

"Sure whatever Sammy." Dean yawned.

As Sam went to close the door he grinned at his brother. Oh boy, did he have a surprise coming.

"I got the film." Castiel said.

Sam turned to see the angel standing there. He was clearly nervous and was looking down at the ground. The DVD was clutched tightly in his sweaty hands.

"Remember, take it slow. You have to ease Dean into this type of stuff. Act like you just want to catch up with him and stuff." Sam whispered, worried Dean would over hear.

"Ok." Castiel said.

He was frowning, desperately trying to remember everything Sam was telling him.

"Promise me you want go any further than kissing ok?" Sam added.

The thought of his brother in bed with an angel made him shiver. Oh gross, that was wrong on so many levels.

Castiel nodded, clearly too nervous to say anything.

"Good luck!" Sam said, patting Castiel on the back before heading off.

"Did you leave something here?" Dean sighed, opening the door.

He expected to see Sammy, but instead his eyes locked with stunning blue ones.

"Cas." He breathed.

Castiel had been gone so long it was as if he was back from the dead.

"Hello Dean. I thought we could…you know…spend some time together?" Castiel muttered, holding up the DVD.

"Wait…what?" Dean said, holding onto the doorframe.

He had gone weak and was afraid his knees would buckle beneath him. Those dreams he was having of him and Cas…the ones making him question his sexuality… came flooding back to him.

"I got us a film to watch. I believe it is called 'Release the Bees'." Castiel said.

"Um…sure…come on in." Dean muttered, allowing Cas in.

"So you picked a horror film eh?" Dean chucked as he slotted it into the DVD player.

"Yes." Castiel answered.

Dean drew the curtains to set the mood. He grabbed himself a couple of beers and water for Cas. He collapsed down beside Cas, slightly closer than he normally would, not that the angel would notice. The film went straight into the action but Dean found himself quickly getting bored. He wanted to correct the girl's stupid mistakes and how she would already be dead if she was in the 'real world'.

Suddenly he felt Cas move beside him.

"Dude…did you just jump?" Dean laughed.

"I was not expecting that to happen." Cas answered honestly.

"So is this your first horror?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded.

"Ok. Whenever someone shuts a glass cabinet expect something to be behind them." Dean said, shaking his head.

"I will remember that Dean." Cas answered, slightly more focused on the TV.

Dean found his eyes wondering to Castiels features. The blue eyes glowed in the dark room. It made Dean chuckle to see how concentrated Cas was on the screen, desperate not to jump again. Dean then felt an urge to close the small gap between them. What the hell was he thinking! Cas just popped in to catch up with him, not have violent sex!

'_Wait…did I just admit I'm gay?' _Dean thought.

Dean screamed out loud. He had hardly noticed the room was silent, so when a man suddenly yelled "RELEASE THE BEES" in the movie, he shocked him out of his skin. Castiel had also jumped, and the two had fallen into each other. Cas looked into Dean's stunning green eyes.

"It's just a film you know." Cas mocked.

"Yeah well you and I both know that shit happens in real life." Dean snapped.

Cas went to lean away but Dean gripped his shoulder tightly. The pictures on the screen were freaking him out a little.

"Dean Winchester…are you scared?" Cas asked, raising an eyebrow at the man he knew _never _got scared.

"Maybe." Dean muttered, knowing it was no use lying.

Cas grinned and pulled Dean onto his lap.

"Wow what the hell are you doing man?" Dean cried.

"I have noticed couples tend to 'cuddle' when their partner, or both of them, is scared." Cas stated.

"Yeah but…" Dean started.

"We're not a couple?" Cas finished, slightly disappointed.

Cas went to slide Dean off his lap.

"No." Dean whined, like a silly little kid.

He clawed at Cas' trench coat, pulling himself back onto his lap.

"We might not be a couple…but I'm still scared." Dean whispered so Cas could only just about hear him.

Cas put his arms protectively around the hunter.

They two stayed like that until the film finished.

'_This is too good to be true. It must be a dream.' _Dean thought. If it was a dream, there was no way he was going to wake up. He wanted to stay like this forever and forget his stupid job.

"Dean I have to go. We can do this another time if you like?" Cas said sliding the sleepy Dean off his lap.

Dean secretly pinched himself.

Reality.

He followed Cas to the motel door. The two stood in front of it awkwardly, not wanting to separate.

"Promise you will come back?" Dean said, looking down at his socks.

He noticed one had a hole in one.

"Yes. This has been fun Dean." Cas said.

"Yeah." Dean answered half-heartedly.

Cas reached out to open the door but Dean stopped him. He grabbed Cas' hand and placed it on his waist. He wound his other arm around Cas' neck. He paused, taking in those blue eyes. He was too nervous to finish what he had started. Cas smiled and placed his hand on Deans cheek. The hand was cold on burning skin. They closed the gap between them, kissing each other passionately.

Sam grinned in the doorway. They hadn't noticed him opening the door. When the two parted they turned to the door and a very happy Sam.

"Sam! That…how long…not…" Dean stuttered.

"It's ok Dean, I helped Cas arrange this little…date." Sam chuckled.

Dean scowled at his little brother. Sam just burst into a fit of laughter and pushed his way past the starry eyed loves.

"Hurry up and kiss him goodnight Cas. Dean has to be up early tomorrow." Sam mocked.

Cas leant in and kissed Dean again.

"Call that a kiss? This is a kiss." Dean purred.

He pounced on Cas, knocking him into the doorframe. Cas supported Dean as he wound both legs around his waist. He shoved his tongue into Cas' mouth. They only parted when Dean's vision blurred.

"That is a kiss." Dean panted.

Sam cleared his throat from the other side of the room.

"Next time I come round we should get our own motel room." Cas said.

Dean grinned, still too out of breath to say anything. Cas pecked him on the cheek before leaving.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Thanks Sammy." Dean said before collapsing on his bed.

Sam was just happy to see his brother smiling again…even if it was at a disturbing promise.


	3. Fishing Trip

**Dean decides that his boyfriend should learn how to fish**

"Come on Cas, it will be fun!" Dean said.

"I don't understand how catching an animal and throwing it back is fun Dean." Cas replied, tilting his head slightly at the fishing rod in his hands.

Dean smirked. Cas always looked so….adorable when he did that.

'_Yes, one of the most powerful beings in the universe is adorable' _Dean thought to himself. He couldn't help it though, everything about Castiel was perfect. From the way he tilted his head when confused, to the ocean like blue eyes. And when Dean got Cas into bed…you don't even want to know.

Dean reeled the fish in with expert skills. Besides drinking and pie (and Cas of course), fishing was his favourite pass time. He unhooked it and grinned at Cas. It was a beautiful fish and the scales shone in the morning light.

"I would say this one is a good five pounds." Dean said proudly.

"It is a wonderful fish. Well done Dean." Cas said.

Seeing Dean so proud and happy made Cas feel warm inside. He ran his fingers along the fish's scales. It was smooth but also rather slimy. Suddenly the fish flew up in the air, hitting Cas in the chest.

"I think he likes you!" Dean laughed.

He scooped the fish up and released it back into the lake. Cas stood frozen.

"Dude. It's a fish. It won't hurt you." Dean said, snapping as back to reality.

"But it made my clothes wet." Cas replied simply.

Dean shook his head and kissed Cas softly on the lips. He parted and smiled at him. Cas grabbed Dean and pulled him back into another passionate kiss.

"Uh uh. If you want more you need to catch a fish first." Dean complained, squirming free.

It hurt Dean to see Cas all disappointed and pouty, but he really did want to teach Cas how to fish.

"Fine." Cas sighed, sitting down and picking up the rod.

"Ok, first you have to cast out. Just do as I do." Dean explained.

Holding onto Cas' hands Dean showed him how to cast out. They did this a few times until he got the hang of it.

"Put this on the hook." Dean instructed, handing Cas a maggot.

"That looks disgusting." Cas whined, looking at the squirming creature.

"Fine." Dean said, handing him sweet corn.

Cas dropped the yellow block a couple of times before he got it on the hook.

"Now cast out again, but this time don't reel in." Dean said.

Cas nodded and did as he was told.

"Well done! Now when you see that bright little thing bob under the water start reeling in, but not too fast. You don't want to hurt the fish." Dean said proudly, patting Cas on the back.

For a few minutes the two talked. Dean stood, half keeping an eye on the float, half watching Cas. Cas however kept his eyes glued to the little float far out on the lake. Dean remembered the few times his Dad had taken him fishing and his heart sank. He was just happy to be sharing the experience with Cas, his angel.

"Dean! I think I have one!" Cas cried, leaping to his feet.

Dean quickly got behind Cas and took his hands again. He made sure to press his body firmly against Cas'.

"Remember I showed you how to….damn Cas!" Dean cried when he saw the size of the fish break the water's surface.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked, panicking slightly.

"That's a bloody big fish! At _least _twenty pounds!" Dean yelled.

The two fought the big fish for a good ten minutes, but all of a sudden Cas went flying into the water.

Cas stood in the lake, dripping with dirty brown water. Dean fell onto the damp decking from laughter. When he finally composed himself he got up.

"I seem to have lost the rod." Cas called.

"Don't worry, plenty more in the Impala." Dean said, wiping tears from his eyes.

Cas waded through the water and back to Dean. He held out his hand.

"You look hilarious; I have to take a photo." Dean chucked, getting out his phone.

Cas, now used to Dean's passion for capturing moments, smiled. Dean threw his phone down and reached out his hand to Cas.

"Wait what!" Dean cried, realising he was in the water.

Cas was clutching his stomach and laughing his head off.

"You pulled me in!" Dean yelled, splashing Cas.

Cas splashed Dean back, making sure to coat him in the stinky water.

"I saw some people do it on TV once." Cas explained.

"No more chick flicks for you." Dean sighed.

"I don't know, I think you would have liked what they did next." Cas flirted, lifting Dean's head up.

Dean wrapped his arms around his angel. Cas cupped his face and kissed him, making sure to slip his tongue in. The kiss had a weird taste of dirty water, but neither minded.

"I love you Dean." Cas whispered.

"I love you to." Dean returned.

"How cute." Sam said.

Cas and Dean looked up to see Sam holding Dean's camera phone. Bobby was beside him rolling his eyes.

"You two look filthy. You better wash before entering my house." Bobby snapped.

"Fine. Help us out then." Dean sighed, holding out his hand.

Cas did the same, holding out his hand to Bobby.

There was a massive splash. Sam and Bobby had now joined Cas and Dean in the lake.

"Idgets!" Bobby yelled angrily, throwing his hands into the air.

Dean smiled. This is what he loved. His family, all having fun.


	4. Pie and Burgers

Sam was over at Bobbys to talk about some case, leaving Dean alone at the motel. He was bored and lonely. It had been a long day of sitting around doing nothing. He had to find something to do. Anything.

Nope, nothing on TV. He had drank all the beer so all that was left was some dodgy looking coffee. Dean had to talk to someone, he was going crazy in this crummy room. Then Dean had a thought.

"Instead of someone…how about some angel?"

Dean grinned as he picked up his mobile and rang Castiel's number.  
"Hello Dean?" Cas' voice said.  
"Hey… Um are you busy?" Dean asked, now nervous for some reason.  
"No. Not at the moment." Cas replied.  
"I'm still at the same motel… If you know… You wanna do something?" Dean asked, now feeling stupid.  
He waited anxiously for his angels answer. Wait, when was Cas HIS angel?  
"Sure. I will be right there." Cas finally said.  
"Ok, see ya buddy!" Dean said, sighing with relieve.  
Dean hung and and pocketed his phone. When he looked back up Cas was standing in the room.

"So what do you want to do Dean?" Cas asked, looking with great interest at the ugly yellow curtains.  
"I'm bored and there is nothing here to eat. Wanna go out and grab a bite?" Dean asked, shrugging.  
He was trying to play it cool but deep down his heart was racing. Since when did Dean Winchester act like this!  
"Ok. I believe there is a nice place not far from here." Cas said, turning his attention back to the hunter.  
"Great, lets get going." Dean replied cheerfully as he picked up his jacket.

They sat in silence for most of the car journey. Castiel was happy just to watch the world passing by.  
" So…how are things going?" Dean asked, trying to break the silence.  
"Badly." Was all Cas said.  
"Oh." Dean said.  
He was disappointed. He just wanted Castiel to be happy.  
"You're going to have fun today Cas." Dean blurted out.  
Cas just tilted his head in confusion.

Dean instantly felt like an idiot and turned bright red. Why had he said that! Now it sounded like he was interested in the angel! Dean bit his tongue. He was straight…right? But Cas technically had no gender. Or did that just make it worse! Cas is a freakin angel of Lord! Why would he have any interest in a lonely hunter who can't protect his loved ones?

"You consider me a loved one?" Cas said.  
Oh shit, he completely forgot Cas could read thoughts.  
"How much of that did you hear?" Dean asked, his voice cracking.  
"Just the end. But is it true?" Cas pestered.  
"Well. Yeah. I guess." Dean answered slowly.  
"Like you love Sam?" Cas asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
"NO" Dean yelled.  
Dean held his breath. He had said to much. Thank god they then pulled up at the diner.  
"Let's get something to eat." Dean said forcefully.  
Cas took the hint to drop the subject.

"So what are you going to order?" Dean asked, looking up from his menu.  
His green eyes meets baby blue and his heart skipped a beat.  
"I think I'm going to have a burger." Cas replied, placing his menu down.  
Dean nodded and waved his hand, getting the waitress' attention. After flirting a little with Dean, much to Cas' annoyance (not that he would ever admit it), they placed the order of pie and a burger.

"Dean. What you said earlier. If you don't love me like Sam…then like what?" Cas asked.  
Cas knew he should be quite, but he couldn't resist. The temptation was just to much. There was also the thought buried deep in his mind. A new human emotion he only felt towards Dean… What it was Cas did just not know.

Dean sighed before explaining. Might as well be honest. Cas properly did not even understand the concept of love. What's the worse that could happen?  
"You see those two kids over there Cas?" Dean started, nodding to a young couple making out.  
"Yes." Cas answered, now confused.  
"They love each other but they're not related." Dean continued.  
"Romance." Cas said.  
"Exactly." Dean cried, glad Castiel understood.  
The two sat in silence for a bit longer. Dean could see the cogs working away in Cas' mind.  
"YOU LOVE ME!" Cas cried eventually.

Dean jumped and chocked on his pie. A few people around turned and stared. Dean downed his glass of coke and looked, open eyed, at the angel.  
"Keep it down will ya!" Dean hissed.  
"Sorry." Cas replied.  
Both of them blushed.  
"Yes…yes I do." Dean mumbled eventually.  
Castiel's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Um Cas…you gotta little…" Dean said, noticing the mayonnaise on the angels lip.  
Cas tilted his head to one side in confusion. Oh fuck it Dean thought. He lent forward and kissed the angel. Cas was shocked and pulled back, making Dean slump low into his seat.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have." Dean grumbled.  
"No…it's ok. I just didn't know how to react. You can do it again if you like?" Cas stammered.  
Dean grinned and leant forward. This time Castiel kissed back.

Dean traced the entrance to Cas' lips. Cas opened his mouth slightly and tongue met tongue. Pie mixed with burgers. Dean desperately mapped out the inside of Cas' mouth before he pulled away for air. Panting, the two smiled at each other.  
"You said you would make sure I had fun today." Cas said at last.  
Dean raised his eyebrow, waiting for Cas to continue.  
"We'll I have had fun Dean. Thank you." Cas said.  
A warm smile spread across Castiel's face, make Dean feel all special inside.


	5. Vampire Kink?

**Dean remembers a kid who told him dressing up as a Vampire attracts the ladies…maybe the same will work on Cas?**

**Rated M for Smut **

Dean flicked through some chick flick book about Vampires. He remembered the stupid little kid in the ally way who picked up girls pretending to be one of these 'Vampires'. He looked up and watched Cas talking to Bobby and discussing some old book. Heck, maybe Castiel has a Vampire kink?!

"Dean…why do you have fake Vampire teeth?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to one side.

Dean had sent Cas a text in the afternoon telling him to pop into the motel around nine. Of course, Cas had arrived dead on nine.

"A kid told me dressing as a Vampire attracted people so I'm giving it a go." Dean explained.

It was hard to talk with plastic teeth in your mouth and Cas found it quite comical.

"You're acting ridiculous." Cas said, a slight smile curving his lips.

"You don't like it?" Dean asked, sounding upset.

Dean wandered slowly up to Cas.

"No. But I'm not some girl in a bar." Castiel reminded.

"I know that." Dean said slightly flirty.

Dean rested his hand on Castiel's chest and pushed him back onto the chair. He then sat himself down on Cas' lap, straddling him.

"Dean…are you trying to 'get me in bed'?" Cas asked.

"You're finally catching on." Dean purred.

"Please take the teeth out. The make you drool. It sort of ruins the mood." Cas huffed.

Dean quickly took the teeth out and chucked them onto the floor somewhere.

"So you don't have a Vampire kink then?" Dean asked.

"No. But I do think I have a Dean kink." Cas said, running his fingers up Dean's back under his grey shirt.

Dean suddenly kissed Cas hungrily. Cas obliged and opened his mouth. Dean mapped out the inside of Cas' mouth. They ran their hands over one another's bodies. They broke the kiss so Cas could remove Dean's shirt. Cas rested his hands on Dean's shoulders, pushing him away from the kiss. Dean whimpered but Cas wanted to take a moment to appreciate the beauty before him. Dean was strong and had the most wonderful of muscles. Cas removed his right hand to run it up Dean's stomach, making the hunter shudder.

"Bed?" Cas growled hungrily.

Dean grinded into Cas and nodded in agreement. Dean sucked some marks along Cas' neck as both stood up. Castiel pushed Dean backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed. Dean fell back onto the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows, waiting for Castiel to join him. Castiel quickly removed his trench coat and suite jacket before climbing on top of Dean. Dean grinded up into Cas again, wanting to feel more of him against his body.

Dean fumbled with the tie and loosened it while Cas ran his tongue over Dean's tanned body. Dean groaned as Cas took a nipple in his mouth.

"Fuck Cas." Dean moaned.

Cas moved over and licked and sucked on Dean's other nipple till the man below him was a moaning wreck.

"Too many clothes." Dean panted.

He managed to whip the tie of Cas' neck and went to work on the shirt. He had it off and on the floor in seconds.

Cas loomed above Dean, giving him a moment to run his hands over Cas' body.

"You're perfect. My perfect angel." Dean said.

Cas flashed a smile before leaning back down and claiming Dean's mouth. He rested his hands on Dean's bare chest. They kissed each other passionately, an odd moan of pleasure escaping here of there.

Cas pulled away from the kiss to remove Dean's belt. While he was doing so Dean pecked little kisses all along his neck and onto his shoulder. There he left a mark that would stay for days. Cas pulled Dean's zip down with his mouth ever so slowly.

"Fuck. Hurry up Cas!" Dean groaned.

Cas did so, removing the trousers and boxers in one quick motion. He discarded them somewhere on the floor. Dean lent up and kissed Cas once more. He didn't break the kiss as he removed Cas' belt and pulled down the zipper. They broke apart to quickly remove the trousers and boxes. Cas grinded down on Dean, rubbing their aching cocks against each other.

"Turn over." Cas growled his voice even lower than usual.

The voice alone was such a turn on and Dean had to fight not to cum right then. He did as he was told, turning over for Cas.

"I need….I need." Dean moaned out.

"What do you need?" Cas asked, running his tongue behind Dean's ear.

The hunter shuddered at the slight touch.

"Fuck Cas I need you in me _now._" Dean cried out.

Cas grinned and clicked his fingers. A bottle of lube appeared in his hand.

He applied it to his fingers, and with no warning, forced two inside Dean's tight hole. Dean hissed and bucked up into the touch. Cas calmed him by gently running his fingers through Dean's short hair. Cas worked him open before applying a third finger. He made sure to brush Dean's sweet spot each time. Dean moaned louder at each touch. Cas then slowly removed his fingers. Dean whimpered, missing Cas inside him.

"I need all of you inside me right now." Dean groaned, digging his fingers into the sheets.

Cas rubbed the lube over his cock before pressing it against Dean's entrance, driving the man insane. He rested one hand over the mark on Dean's shoulder and the other on Dean's hips. He gripped tightly, making sure to leave bruises.

He then pushed his hips forward. Both men let out loud groans that they were sure the whole motel heard. Dean reached a hand below him and pumped his cock in time with Castiel's thrusts.

"Harder. Please harder!" Dean begged.

Cas did as he was told, making sure to hit Dean's sweet spot every time. Dean let out a cry as he came all over his hand, sheets and stomach. His vision became blurred as he reached an impossible high. A few thrusts later Cas came inside his hunter, crying Dean's name.

Dean laid flat on the bed, panting as he came down from his high. Cas removed himself carefully from Dean. Dean hissed at the sharp pain.

"How was that for you?" Cas asked, collapsing beside Dean.

He rested his chin on Dean's back and rested one arm lazily around his waist.

"Amazing. You're just amazing. Stay the night?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Cas replied sweetly.

He kissed the top of Dean's head. Cas ran his fingers through Dean's short spiky hair until the man fell into a peaceful sleep. He could watch the him rest all night long.


	6. Twister

**Sam and Gabriel get Dean and Cas to play Twister. Established Destiel and Sabriel.**

**Rated T**

Dean fumbled with the key to Bobby's house. Cas was pecking little kisses down his neck and whispering such dirty things in his ear. Eventually the door opened. Cas spun Dean around to face him and their mouths collided. The two stumbled into the house, kicking the door shut behind them.

"Bedroom?" Dean panted.

Castiel nodded in agreement. They turned to head towards the stairs when an unusual sight meets their eyes.

"Game of Twister?" Gabriel asked innocently.

The floor space had been taken up by a large Twister mat. Gabriel and Sam were currently tangled up in a mess of limbs. Sam, who was laughing, slipped and collapsed across Gabriel's legs, causing both to collapse.

"What's Twister?" Castiel asked, turning to Dean.

"It's a game Cas. You spin that and it tells you were to put your left or right foot, or your left or right hand. Then you have to put selected body part on the correct colour. If you fall over you lose." Dean explained.

"It sounds like fun, can we play?" Cas begged excitement clear in his voice.

"I thought we were going to play our own little game?" Dean flirted, giving a wink.

"Gross." Sam muttered as he got up.

"Let my little bro learn the joys of Twister! Besides, surely you want to be tangled up with him?" Gabriel said.

"Please Dean!" Cas said like a little child.

Dean sighed and looked into Castiel's stunning blue eyes. They were as clear as the blue sky yet as wild as a raging river. They were full of love and happiness, but beyond that was the power that truly lies in an angel. Cas looked so adorable (Dean only ever uses adorable to describe Castiel because…well… just look at him!) trying to do Sam's puppy dog eyes. 'When did I get so soft?' Dean thought.

"Fine." Dean gave in.

Cas smiled and planted a soft kiss on Dean's cheek. Dean shook his head at the Twister board before bending over and spinning for Cas.

"Right hand red angel." Dean said.

Cas bent down and placed his right hand on the little red circle. Dean bit his lip as he got an amazing view of Castiel's ass.

"Angel?" Sam scoffed.

"Better than being called Sweet Tooth." Dean countered.

Gabriel stepped forward to put his left foot on blue and said "I like Sweet Tooth. Calling Cas 'Angel' is like me calling Sam 'Human'."

"Whatever." Dean grunted.

Sam spun for Dean.

"Left foot yellow." Sam said.

Dean stepped onto the mat and rested his hand on Cas' back.

It did not take long for the four friends to get in a mess. Gabriel was leaning on top of everyone, Sam had his older brothers butt in his face and Cas was stuck between Dean's legs and Sam's arms.

"How did this happen?" Sam moaned as he moved his right foot onto the green circle.

"Don't ask. Hey Cassie, left hand red." Gabriel said.

Cas reached his other hand up and over, stretching his body, so he now hand his cheek resting against Dean's.

"There you are." Dean whispered, leaning against Cas.

"Oi Samsquatch, left foot blue." Gabriel groaned. (He no longer had Cas to rest on)

"Impossible!" Sam protested.

"Just do it! I'm getting leg cramp." Dean barked.

Sam sighed and tried to move his gigantic leg. He lost his balance causing everyone to collapse.

Cas and Dean landed on the bottom, their legs tangled together. Sam lay across them and on top was Gabriel. Dean let out a groan, Sam a weird cry of pain and laughter, while Gabriel was laughing his head off.

"Idgets." Bobby muttered from the doorway before turning and leaving. Tonight now seemed like a good night to stay at a bar.


	7. Weed Brownies

Dean was lying on the cheap motel bed. Sam had gone out, most likely to talk to that bitch Ruby, and left him all alone. He sighed and stared longingly at the ceiling. Where had it all gone wrong? Suddenly there was a swoosh of wings.

"Hey Cas." Dean sighed.

"Hello Dean. I got you a present." Castiel greeted.

Maybe things weren't so bad. His angel… wait, since when was Cas _his_? Anyway Castiel had gone out of his way to get him a present so he sat upright politely.

"What you got there?" Dean asked, nodding at the box in Cas' hand.

"I baked you a present. I remember you saying how you always wanted to try 'Weed Brownies' so I baked you some." Castiel explained.

"Wow thanks man! Pass one here." Dean said eagerly.

Castiel beamed at Dean's positive reaction. Dean took the largest brownie and took a bite out of it.

"Holy shit Cas!" Dean exclaimed, spitting the retched 'food' out.

"Dean those are weed brownies. They are neither Holy nor any form of excrement." Castiel said, somewhat confused.

"You used ACTUAL weeds. Like…what is this? Dandelions and shit!" Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry Dean. I just tried to please you." Castiel whimpered.

Dean looked into Cas' deep blue eyes and any anger he had was gone.

"I'm sorry. Look man, please sit down." Dean begged.

Castiel took a deep breath before sitting on the edge of the bed next to Dean.

"I didn't mean to snap. The brownie bits were nice…it was just the rabbit food bit that was gross." Dean said softly.

"I'm sorry Dean. I truly am." Cas repeated.

"Don't be. How about we make so normal brownies together tomorrow?" Dean offered.

"Ok." Cas agreed, smiling.

"Least you bothered to care about me…" Deans mind went back to Ruby.

"Your brother still loves you Dean. As do many." Cas said, placing the brownies on the floor.

"Dude, everyone who ever loved me is _dead_." Dean snapped.

"I'm not." Cas mumbled.

Dean looked up at Cas who was blushing. Who knew angels could blush?

"Dude, look at me." Dean said sternly.

Cas looked up at Dean, nothing but love in his eyes. Dean leant forward and kissed him softly, pulling him down onto the bed.

About half an hour later Sam returned to the motel, pumped up on fresh demon blood. He opened the door and stopped in his tracks. Dean and Cas were making out on the bed like a couple of love sick teenagers.

"About time." Sam muttered.


	8. Popcorn and Holding Hands

Sam set the movie up in the old player while Dean heated up some popcorn.

"What's that?" Castiel asked, looming over his shoulder.

Dean jumped. He could feel Cas' breath tickle over his neck. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Making popcorn. If you're watching a film you have to have popcorn." Dean replied.

Castiel let out a little smile as the corn popped in the pan. Dean then found some beers in the fridge. He handed them to Cas.

"Lay this out on the table. I'll be through in a minute." Dean instructed.

Castiel nodded and went back into the room they were watching the film in. A few minutes later Dean came back and put the popcorn on the table. He sat down the opposite side of the table to Cas.

The movie rolled on and Sam and Dean helped themselves to the snacks. Castiel sipped the beer Dean had given him.

"Hey Cas, just try some." Dean said, nodding to the dish.

Castiel reached his hand into the bowl and grabbed a few of the cloud like snacks. He popped one into his mouth and chewed slowly for a moment. He swallowed and turned to Dean.

"It's really good." Cas said simply.

"Told you I make 'em the best." Dean said to Sam.

Sam gave him a bitch face and a roll of the eyes.

About halfway through Dean reached into the pan and felt something which was defiantly not popcorn. He squeezed it, trying to work out what it was. Dean paled when the thing squeezed back. It was either Sammy messing around with him, or poor innocent Castiel. Poor innocent Castiel _who he totally didn't have a crush on. _Dean dared look to find that, yes; he was in fact holding hands with the nerd angel.

"Dean, you seemed to have grabbed my hand and not the popcorn." Cas said simply.

Dean quickly let go and shot his hand back into his lap.

"Sorry." He grumbled.

"It's ok." Castiel replied, looking up at Dean hopefully.

Sam started laughing. He had to wipe the tears out of his eyes. Dean went even redder, if possible.

When the film had finished Sam decided to go to bed.

"See you guys in the morning." He yawned.

"Sleep well Samantha." Dean called.

Sam let out an incoherent grumble.

Dean sat down on the sofa and with the last two beers and the rest of the popcorn. He always made too much, even when he and Sammy were kids. Castiel sat down beside him.

"Here. Catch." Dean said, throwing the beer to Cas, who easily caught it.

Dean and Cas sipped their beers and finished off the popcorn in silence.

"Dean…I have a question about earlier." Cas said slowly.

"Dude, if it's another question about the film don't bother." Dean started to explain.

"It's not about the film." Cas quickly interrupted.

"Then what is it about…oh." Dean said, suddenly realising.

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air for a few moments…or was it more?

"What about…um…that?" Dean coughed.

"It was…nice." Cas said slowly.

Their hands had been slowly edging closer and closer together. Eventually their little fingers touched. Dean took Castiel's hand in his.

"Still nice?" Dean asked nervously.

His throat had suddenly gone dry. This was too good to be true. One wrong move and Dean could fuck the whole thing up.

"Yes." Castiel answered simply.

"What to try something else…nice?" Dean said.

"…I would like that." Cas replied.

Dean tugged Castiel closer to him on the couch. He could feel the others breath on his own lips now. Dean closed his eyes and finally pressed his lips to Castiel's. One hand went onto Cas' hip while the other found his cheek. Castiel rested a hand on Dean's chest and another tugged at Dean's short brown hair.

When the two men parted they were a little bit out of breath.

"You were right Dean. That was nice." Cas said.

"Just nice?" Dean asked cockily, raising an eyebrow.

Castiel grinned at Dean and said "It was one of the greatest experiences of my life."

At this comment Dean's heart fluttered. He knew it was a chick flick Sammy thing to do but he said "You're one of the greatest things to have ever happened to me. I'm glad you raised me from Hell and not some other dick angel."

Castiel simply grabbed Dean's face and kissed him again.

In the morning Sam came into the room to see once of the sweetest things ever. Dean was lying on Castel's stomach, the trench coat thrown over them. Castiel was holding Dean protectively against him. Before either of them noticed him there he snapped a photo on his phone and sent it to Bobby.


End file.
